Completo Incompleto
by SLlover
Summary: Santana es una estrella de rock. Brittany es una bailarina. Sus caminos se cruzan en L.A.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta historia la estaba escribiendo en inglés, pero me di cuenta que no soy apta para eso aún jaja. Así que decidí empezar por mi lengua, a ver si así sale mejor, Si les gusta, avisenme para continuarla ok?

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

La letra cursiva es el punto de vista del personaje. Disculpen por la mala redacción.

Capitulo 1

DENVER, COLORADO

_Cantar frente a 100,000 personas y escucharlas gritando tu nombre siempre es embriagante, no importa cuántas veces hayas cantado frente a multitudes enloquecidas que están ahí únicamente para verte y escucharte cantar a TI, nunca se te hace costumbre. Bueno, tal vez algunas, solo algunas vengan a ver a los chicos, estoy en una banda, pero seamos sinceros, YO soy lo máximo. Estoy bromeando (un poco), la verdad no se qué haría sin ellos, después de tanto tiempo viviendo juntos prácticamente las 24 horas del día, somos una familia y, siguiendo con la sinceridad, son bastante buenos haciendo música, por eso somos la mejor banda del mundo._

"¡Buenas noches Colorado! Los amamos." Santana dice al micrófono mientras el aplauso de la multitud es ensordecedor. Todos los miembros de la banda se encuentran al borde del escenario despidiéndose de los fanáticos que hacen todo lo posible por tratar de alcanzarlos. Finn avienta sus baquetas al público como acostumbra hacerlo al final de un gran concierto. Puck está parado junto a él con su sonrisa arrogante, viendo si hay chicas en el público a las que valga la pena llevar al backstage. Sam pone su brazo sobre Blaine y se felicitan mutuamente por el gran concierto que acaban de ofrecer. Poco a poco se retiran del escenario hasta llegar al camerino.

"¡Y así es como se da un concierto!, Por algo son los más grandes rockstars de este jodido planeta. Bien hecho muchachos" Will los recibe en el camerino y abraza a cada uno de ellos.

"Bebidas a la izquierda, sustancias a la derecha y las mujeres… por todos lados" Continúa Will con una sonrisa frívola. Will es un excelente manager, es joven para la gran experiencia que tiene, los chicos saben que a pesar de su talento, no habrían llegado a donde están si no fuera por él.

Santana se sirve un whisky y se sienta en el sillón del camerino. Puck y Finn inhalan su habitual línea de cocaína post-concierto, mientras Sam ya está entretenido con dos de las chicas que ya los esperaban en el camerino. Blaine toma una cerveza y se sienta junto a Santana.

"Excelente concierto champ" Chocan los nudillos mientras observan a los otros en acción..

"¿Santana López sin una chica esta noche?, ¿Estás bien?"

"Bitch please, puedo tener las que quiera, esta noche estoy disfrutando verlos actuar como animales. No estoy lo suficientemente ebria como para unirme aún. Dame 10 minutos"

"Ok, Excelente concierto y excelente trabajo todos, ya es tiempo de irnos, ¡todos al hotel!" dice Will después de ordena al staff recoger las cosas de la banda.

Una hora después todos se encuentran en el hotel, alcohol, drogas, mujeres en el jacuzzi, en la cama, prácticamente en todas partes. Santana está fumando en la terraza cuando escucha una voz familiar.

"Santana López, ¿Qué coño haces sentada aquí sola?

"Artie Abrahams, ni estando en Colorado puedo librarme de ti"

Los dos se ríen y se abrazan.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, no me digas que eres tan groupie que no te pierdes mis conciertos."

"Aunque soy tu fan #1, debo decirte que esta vez estoy aquí por trabajo, pero, me voy a primera hora, asi que quítate la ropa, entretenme"

Santana lo empuja y los dos se ríen. Artie le quita el cigarro a Santana para fumar.

"¿Qué te pasa?, mi amiga Santana, la súper estrella de rock más sexy y talentosa sobre la tierra, estaría en ese jacuzzi rodeada de mujeres, sacándole provecho a su maravillosa vida, la cual, cada ser humano del planeta moriría por tener."

Santana toma el cigarro de regreso y le da una gran calada. Contempla el panorama mientras se toma su tiempo para responder.

"No es que no vaya a hacerlo. Solo estoy pensando."

Santana piensa por un momento si debe continuar hablando. Voltea a ver a su amigo, quien asiente con la cabeza para que continúe. Santana se siente segura a su lado, es su mejor amigo además de la banda.

"No te sientes un poco… ¿vacío a veces? Como si algo faltara".

Artie mira a su alrededor y se siente un poco desconcertado. Ellos tienen todo lo que la mayoría de las personas, si no es que todas, desean.

"Ya sé, se que tenemos todo lo que la mayoría anhela, dinero, éxito, poder, talento. Pero ¿No sientes que te falta algo?

"¿Algo como qué?

Santana duda, tiene una palabra en mente, pero no se atreve a decirla.

"No sé, algo"

"¿Amor?"

Santana se queda callada. Artie sonríe y le da un ligero empujón con el hombro.

"Oh ¿acaso la gran Santana López se canso de acostarse con una mujer diferente cada noche y quiere enamorarse?

"Púdrete"

Santana da la media vuelta para irse, pero Artie la toma del brazo.

"Hey, no te estoy molestando. Estoy hablando en serio. Me preguntaste si no siento que falta algo y a pesar de ser increíblemente rico y sexy…" Santana se ríe y Artie sonríe por haberla hecho reír.

"Me encantaría tener a alguien a quien recurrir cuando un proyecto no sale bien, cuando alguien critica mi trabajo, o simplemente cuando no estoy de humor para estar en una antro y prefiero quedarme en casa viendo una película" Continua Artie.

Santana lo mira comprensivamente. Artie acaricia su cara.

"Te entiendo, se que a pesar de que eres probablemente la persona más famosa y deseada del mundo, es difícil encontrar algo verdadero y duradero. Tienes que cuidarte el triple que las personas normales para no salir lastimada. Pero créeme que todo llega a su momento, tal vez encontrar a esa persona te parezca lo más difícil del mundo, pero llegará, sin que lo busques, no te preocupes. Mientras, recuerda que eres SANTANA LOPEZ, disfruta esto, disfrútalo todo. Porque, ¿sabes qué? Te lo mereces. Ven, vamos a alcoholizarnos".

Santana sonríe y lo abraza. Artie es en verdad un gran amigo, siempre tiene las palabras correctas y siempre está de buen humor. Lo mejor de su amistad, es que Santana sabe que es sincera, no está con ella por el dinero o por la fama, el no la necesita. Ha demostrado ser un amigo desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Ambos regresan a la habitación con los demás. Después de beber y drogarse lo suficiente, Santana se va a su habitación con una pelirroja que ha estado a su lado toda la noche, quien, según recuerda, se llama Elaine o algo así.

LOS ANGELES, CA.

"Brittany S. Pierce, si no sales del baño en este momento, voy a tirar la puerta, lo juro!"

La puerta se abre solo un poco, lo suficiente para que la rubia asome su cara.

"Quinn, este es el día más importante de mi vida hasta ahora. ¿Entiendes que debo verme absolutamente hermosa y estar en completa serenidad?

"Lo entiendo Britt, pero llevas dos horas ahí, ya te ves hermosa y yo ya no aguant.."

En ese momento sonó un claxon, el cual era inconfundible para las dos compañeras de cuarto.

"¡Cedes! Vámonos Quinn, dijo que no esperaría ni un segundo!"

"¡Pero!…"

Brittany abrió la puerta del baño y tomó a Quinn de la mano, prácticamente la arrastro hasta la entrada y hasta el carro de Mercedes.

"¡Britt nena, te ves increíble! Quinn tu también, pero ¿porque estas tan roja?

Quinn solo negó con la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Mercedes y Brittany se miraron y encogieron los hombros.

"Cedes estoy tan emocionada, claro, yo sé que tengo tu recomendación para el trabajo, pero aún así tengo que ser mejor que todos los demás, tengo que impresionar al dirigidor".

"Director nena, directora de hecho. Tina ha trabajado con los mejores cantantes y grupos. Ese video de Justin que amas, ella lo dirigió".

"Dios. Mío."

"Pero, no tienes por qué preocuparte, eres la mejor bailarina que conozco, es más, eres la mejor del mundo y te aseguro que te vas a lucir en mi video".

Brittany la tomo de la mano.

"Cedes, ¡tu primer video! Te dije que nos iba a ir bien aquí. Y sobre todo te dije que eres una estrella, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien te descubriera"

"Gracias Britt, no lo habría hecho sin ustedes"

En ese momento llegaron al estudio en donde se llevarían a cabo las audiciones de los bailarines para el video de Mercedes. Al estacionarse Quinn salió corriendo en busca de un baño mientras Mike Chang, el coreógrafo del video y novio de la directora Tina Cohen Chang las recibió en la entrada.

"¡Mercedes! Justo a tiempo. Tina está por llegar. Tu debes ser Brittany, Mercedes me ha hablado mucho de ti, estoy ansioso por ver a "la mejor bailarina del mundo". Mike era un famoso coreógrafo, la mayoría de las artistas lo contrataban para sus tours y videos. Mercedes amaba su sencillez, a pesar de codearse con la gente más famosa del planeta, era una persona cálida y sencilla. Artie Abrahamas, el gran productor y descubridor de Mercedes, era uno de sus mejores amigos, y quien lo contrato para este vídeo. Artie confiaba plenamente en el talento de Mercedes y, siempre que hacía un nuevo descubrimiento, no escatimaba en gastos, ya que les gustaba lanzar a los nuevos artistas a lo grande, con el mejor equipo posible. Eso incluía a Tina, la novia de Mike y ex novia de Artie. Tina era una joven directora, ganadora de muchos premios y con una visión que garantizaba el éxito de todos los proyectos que dirigía.

Brittany estrecho la mano de Mike con una gran sonrisa.

"Brittany S. Pierce. Es un gran honor conocerte y trabajar, espero, contigo Mike"

"Gracias Brittany. Bueno, ¿Entramos?"


	2. Chapter 2

La banda está volando hacia Los Ángeles en su avión privado. Santana mira por la ventanilla mientras revisa las playlists de su ipod. Artie se acerca y se sienta en el asiento de al lado.

"¿Qué escuchas?"

"Pff creo que no he cambiado la música en años. Necesito música nueva. No me malinterpretes, amo a los Yeah's y a los Smashing, pero necesito una nueva canción para estos viajes"

"Espera a que escuches a mi nuevo descubrimiento"

"Artie Abrahams, espero que no sea otra Rachel Berry, francamente no sé por qué el escándalo, no te ofendas amigo, pero eso no es música"

"Hey! Rachel tiene una voz inigualable, eso ni tu puedes negarlo, claro, es realmente una diva…"

Santana lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

"Pff, ¿una diva? Es solo una estúpida niña malcriada con aires de grandeza, con muy buena voz pero con una actitud de Britney Spears que francamente no soporto. Y no le digas que dije que tiene buena voz. Bueno, ¿quién es tu nuevo descubrimiento?"

"Mercedes Jones"

"Me gusta el nombre"

"Te va a encantar, en estos momentos debe estar grabando el video de su primer sencillo"

"¿Con Tina?

"Sabes que no confío en nadie más para los videos de mis artistas. Éxito garantizado"

"Y el pretexto perfecto para verla"

"Ya lo superé Santana"

"Si claro"

"En serio, yo sé que la futura sra. Abrahams está por ahí, esperando a que este caballero llegue a rescatarla"

"¿Estas drogado?"

Artie le pego ligeramente con el codo, ambos rieron y Santana tomó su mano.

"Sabes que nada me haría más feliz que verte enamorado, eres el mejor hombre que una mujer puede desear y quiero que seas muy feliz"

"¿Te vas a poner sentimental?"

"Sólo contigo, lo sabes"

"Te quiero bee"

"Y yo a ti. Ahora quítate y déjame escuchar música"

LOS ANGELES, al día siguiente.

"¡Corte!. Excelente Mercedes, la toma quedó perfecta. 5 minutos y empezamos con la secuencia de baile"

Tina se acercó para dar indicaciones a los bailarines, mientras Mercedes se acercó a Quinn, quien estaba sentada observando todo.

"Mercedes aún no puedo creer que estemos aquí, claro, siempre que supe que tendrías éxito, pero todo esto se siente irreal. ¡Estás trabajando con Artie Abrahams y Tina Cohen-Chang!

"Nena, cálmate, van a pensar que no estamos a la altura, y obviamente las dos sabemos que yo nací para ser una estrella, pero no estaría aquí sin tu apoyo y el de Britt; es por eso que quiero pedirte algo"

Quinn la miro confundida

"¿Qué pasa Cedes?

"Quiero que seas mi mánager"

Parecía que la mandíbula de Quinn cayó 10 metros hacia el suelo. Se quedó sin palabras y solo la miraba con la boca abierta son poder decir nada.

"¿Eso es un sí?

Al fin Quinn pudo moverse, se levantó de su asiento y camino de un lado a otro, mirando a Mercedes de vez en cuando.

"Cedes, yo ni siquiera sé que es lo que hace un manager, tu carrera está comenzando, y yo no…. no podría, no quiero hacer algo que la arruine"

"Quinn, eres la mejor negociadora del mundo, y confío plenamente en ti. Te prometo que lo haremos entre las dos, hasta que puedas hacerlo tu sola. Tú y Britt son las únicas personas a quienes confiaría mi vida. Mira, intentémoslo, tampoco quiero que interfiera con tus estudios, te falta muy poco para graduarte y ser la mejor abogada del mundo, pero en verdad te necesito, así que hagamos la prueba y si no funciona, buscaré a alguien más, ok?

"Cedes… es una gran responsabilidad, pero te agradezco por confiar en mí y aunque no será fácil al principio, estoy segura que podremos lograrlo"

A Mercedes se le dibujo la sonrisa más grande en el rostro

"¿Es un sí, entonces?"

"¡Sí!"

Las dos amigas gritaron de felicidad y se abrazaron, lo que provocó que todos a su alrededor voltearan a verlas. Al ver esto se separaron rápidamente.

"Tal vez debamos festejar en casa, no queremos que pienses que somos unas pueblerinas emocionadas"

En ese momento Tina se acerco

"Mercedes, ¡estamos listos!

Mercedes recibió las últimas indicaciones de Tina, y todos tomaron sus lugares en el set. Cuando comenzaron a grabar la secuencia de baile, Artie entro al set y se sentó en la silla vacía junto a Quinn.

"Hola, soy Artie Abrahams"

Artie susurró mientras le ofrecía su mano a Quinn para saludarla.

"El famoso Artie Abrahams, al fin nos conocemos. Soy Quinn Fabray, mánager de Mercedes"

"Oh, disculpe señorita Fabray, Mercedes no me dijo que tenía representante, todo lo he hablado directamente con ella"

"Es mi primer día. ¿Cómo lo hice?, ¿Estuvo bien mi presentación?"

Artie sonrió con ternura.

"Estuvo perfecta"

Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas. Quinn desvió la mirada hacia Mercedes y los bailarines. En verdad Mercedes era increíblemente talentosa, Quinn no dudaba ni un segundo en que era cuestión de tiempo que Mercedes fuera una estrella internacional, y como dudarlo, si a lado suyo estaba el famoso productor Artie Abrahams, el no invertiría su tiempo y su dinero en algo que no sea un éxito garantizado. Y Brittany, estaba luciéndose, Quinn incluso pensó que era mejor que ese tal Mike, se imaginó a Brittany siendo coreógrafa de grandes estrellas.

Brittany llamó la atención de alguien más. Artie no podía quitarle la vista de encima, se movía con tanta gracia y al parecer sin el mayor esfuerzo, parecía que el baile era algo totalmente natural para ella, como caminar para cualquier otra persona, además de su indiscutible talento para el baile, la chica poseía una belleza inigualable, Artie no podía dejar de recorrer con la mirada esa piel nívea que hacía un contraste perfecto con el atuendo negro que llevaba.

"¡Corte, Se queda! Excelente trabajo, un aplauso para todos y un gran aplauso para Mercedes"

Todos aplaudieron y la felicitaron, al igual que los bailarines se felicitaron entre ellos. Artie y Quinn se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a Mercedes.

"¡Mercedes! Excelente trabajo, sabía que eras una estrella, yo nunca me equivoco"

"¡Artie! Qué bueno que estás aquí, muchas gracias por confiar en mí. Entonces, ¿crees que tenemos un Número uno aquí?

"Nena, ¡tenemos disco de oro!"

Artie abrazó a Mercedes y después saludo a Mike y a los demás bailarines. Cuando se acercó a Brittany esbozó una gran sonrisa al momento de estrechar su mano.

"Hola.."

"Brittany"

"Brittany, lindo nombre. Soy Artie Abrahams y quería decirte que hiciste un gran trabajo".

"Wow, muchas gracias sr. Abrahams"

"Oh por favor, dime Artie"

"De acuerdo, gracias, Artie"

Artie se acercó a su oído y le susurró

"No quiero que escuche Mike, porque no quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero creo que opacaste a todos los demás"

Brittany rio apenada.

"Francamente no creo ser mejor que Mike Chang, pero muchas gracias"

Mercedes se acercó a ellos.

"Artie, Brittany y Quinn, a quien ya conociste, son mis mejores amigas y ahora mi equipo de trabajo"

"Excelente equipo Mercedes, bueno, que les parece si celebramos la grabación de tu primer éxito? Las espero esta noche en mi casa, no hay escusas ni pretextos, ok, ustedes solo pónganse aún más hermosas y mandare una limo a recogerlas, ok?

"¡Gracias Artie!"

"Bueno, un placer Brittany. Espero con ansías verte esta noche. Tal vez puedas enseñarme algunos pasos"

"De acuerdo sr… ¡Artie!"

Artie dio la media vuelta no sin antes ofrecerle su característica sonrisa una vez más, y salió del estudio.

"Oh Dios mío Britt, ¡Artie Abrahams quiere todo contigo!"

"¿De qué hablas Cedes?"

"¿Hola? Estaba coqueteando descaradamente contigo y viste como te miraba?"

"Quinn, por Dios, claro que no"

"Oh claro que si chica, y ahora apúrense para irnos a casa, porque esta noche tenemos que lucir doblemente hermosas".

Cuando estaban en el auto, a punto de salir del estudio, Brittany se dio cuenta que había olvidado su termo favorito, por lo que se bajó del auto y regresó corriendo al set, antes de entrar observó que un auto estaba estacionándose, le llamo la atención porque era un auto bastante lujoso, Brittany no recordaba el nombre, pero sabía que probablemente valía más que su departamento. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba observando y que probablemente la persona dentro del auto se sentiría incomoda, se apresuró a entrar al set para buscar su termo. Después de unos minutos salió apresurada, sabía que no debía hacer esperar a Quinn, si algo no soportaba la rubia de ojos verdes, era esperar. Iba casi corriendo cuando algo llamo su atención; alguien estaba hablando en español, bueno, al menos eso creía, sabía que había escuchado esas palabras antes y estaba segura que había sido en clase de español en la preparatoria. Cuando volteó para descubrir a quien pertenecía esa voz, la cual le pareció sumamente sexy se enfrentó a una visión que no esperaba, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, aun cuando llevaba lentes de sol, los rasgos que podía apreciar era perfecto, su cabello suelto caía sobre sus bronceados y delicados hombros como una cascada de agua color ébano… un momento, ¿acaso es…. Podría ser… Santana López? En ese momento Santana se sintió observada y volteo a verla. Sus miradas (bueno, Santana traía lentes, pero Brittany estaba segura que la estaba mirando directo a los ojos) se cruzaron en un instante que pareció una eternidad.

"¡Brittany!"

Brittany salió de su trance con el sonido del claxon y la voz de Quinn, cuando volteó de nuevo hacia donde estaba Santana, solo alcanzó a verla entrando al estudio por la otra puerta. Por un momento se sintió decepcionada por la interrupción de aquel instante, lo que sintió al cruzar miradas con la misteriosa chica, quien ella creía era la famosa cantante Santana López, no lo había sentido nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana entró al estudio y vio a Tina revisando algunas tomas del vídeo de Mercedes junto con su asistente Marley.

"Hola T, Marley"

"¡Santana! ¿Cuándo regresaste?"

Tina le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras el cual Santana correspondió, Marley se levantó y de inmediato se arregló un poco el cabello antes de saludarla, Tina podía jurar que Marley estaba sonrojada, observó el intercambio de miradas que tuvo con Santana y la sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro cuando Santana le dio un beso en la mejilla. Santana estaba siendo particularmente amable con Marley…

_Un momento, conozco esa sonrisa_… _Oh no Santana López, no lo hiciste_.

"Marley, ¿puedes llamar a Sebastian y decirle que estaré en la oficina en una hora?"

"Claro Tina, vuelvo en un momento".

Marley se alejó para hacer la llamada no sin antes sonreír en dirección a Santana, Santana la miró hasta que desapareció de vista.

"¿San, tienes que acostarte con todas mis asistentes? Marley es la mejor que he tenido, así que por favor no le hagas creer que significa algo para ti, y después, cuando descubra que solo es una más en tu interminable lista se le rompa el corazón y renuncie".

"T, no sé de qué hablas".

"Santana López, conozco esa sonrisa, y esas miraditas estúpidas, fue lo mismo con Harmony, con Shannon, con Lily, Jenny… ugh, podríamos estar aquí todo el día"

"No exageres Tina"

"San, en serio. En estos momentos tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo quedarme sin asistente. No puedo creer que todas te crean el jueguito de: Eres diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido, todas se acercan a mí solo por mi dinero"

"¡Tina yo no hago eso!"

Tina continuó haciéndole burla.

"Soy Santana López, tengo todo en la vida pero nadie me aprecia por lo que realmente soy"

"¡Cohen-Chang!, Como si en verdad necesitara decir ese tipo de cosas para acostarme con alguien. Si quisiera, te acostarías conmigo"

"López, jamás no me acostaría contigo, tengo al hombre más sexy de todo el universo y que por cierto, tiene sentimientos, algo que dudo mucho que conozcas, ¡además no soy gay! Deja de hacer que diga estupideces ¿quieres?"

"Ok, ok, pero sabes que haría que te olvidaras de Mike en un segundo"

"Tina le aventó el resto de la rosquilla que estaba comiendo"

"Ugh, Tina, estoy llena de azúcar… ¿Sigues con la obsesión por las rosquillas? ¿Estás embarazada?"

"¡No!"

"Ok, ok, ¿ella es el nuevo descubrimiento?" dijo Santana mientras veía las imágenes de Mercedes en la pantalla.

"Si y déjame decirte algo: "

"¿Es tan buena como yo?"

"Te encantaría hacer un dueto con ella"

"No trabajo con novatos"

De pronto algo captó la atención de Santana, se estaba proyectando la secuencia de baile, la cual era asombrosa, pero de entre todo el grupo se destacaba una rubia con unas piernas "para morirse" pensó Santana, pero lo que más llamó su atención, para su propia sorpresa, Santana acostumbraba mirar el cuerpo de las chicas, si además tenían un rostro hermoso, era un plus, eran los ojos azules de la bailarina, nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules y tan cautivadores. Siguió observando el rostro de la chica, a medida que las tomas lo permitían, se dio cuenta que no solo eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, también eran la nariz, los labios, el cabello, la piel… era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Ni siquiera escuchó que Tina estaba hablándole, hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

"¡Santana!"

"¿Qué?"

"Tu celular"

Escuchó entonces que, en efecto su celular había estaba sonando, miro el display con la foto de Artie y contestó.

"Que pasa bee?

"Fiesta en mi casa hoy, no puedes faltar"

Santana no despegaba la vista de la pantalla.

"Ehm, creo que tengo algo que hacer hoy"

"Pues cancélalo"

"No puedo, tengo una cita"

"¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?"

Santana ni siquiera podía recordar del nombre de la chica a la que vería.

"¿Megan Fox?"

"Si claro, Santana te espero en mi casa, ok?"

"Bee, en verdad tengo una cita, pero haré lo posible por llegar, ok?

"Está bien, te veo en la noche"

"Adiós"

DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN Y BRITTANY 11:00 P.M

"¡Britt, la limo llegó!, Dios mío, es enorme" Quinn estaba asomada por la ventana mientras se ponía los aretes. En ese momento Brittany salió del baño, llevaba un vestido corto azul, el cual dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas a la perfección.

"Wow Britt, te ves increíble"

"Gracias Quinn, ¡tú también!"

"¿Acaso quieres impresionar a Artie?"

"Claro que no"

"¿No crees que es lindo?"

"Muy lindo. Pero, en primera, él no quiere conmigo, Artie puede tener a cualquier mujer en el mundo, todo el tiempo está rodeado de mujeres hermosas, ¿porque saldría con alguien tan normal como yo?"

"Britt, tu eres una mujer hermosa, talentosa, divertida, y sobre todo la mejor amiga del mundo, ¿Quién no querría estar contigo?"

"Aww, me gusta cuando sacas tu lado tierno"

En ese momento escucharon a Mercedes gritando.

"White chicks, vámonos en este instante, esa fiesta es en mi honor y no puedo llegar tarde por estar esperándolas aquí afuera y viéndome hermosa"

Las dos rieron y se apresuraron a salir. Esta noche sin duda, sería una de las más emocionantes de toda su vida.

CASA DE ARTIE

"Esto es del tamaño del complejo de departamentos en donde vivimos"

"Más grande"

"¡Chicas! Bienvenidas a casa Abrahams"

Artie les dio una gran abrazo a cada una y besó la mano de Brittany.

"Brittany es un verdadero placer verte de nuevo"

Brittany se sonrojó, mientras Quinn y Mercedes la miraban como diciendo "Te lo dije". En ese momento se acercó Mike.

"Brittany, perdónalo, cuando toma cree que esta en el siglo 19. Mercedes, Quinn, ¿Cómo están?"

"Hola Mike, esta fiesta es increíble"

Artie tomó la mano de Mercedes.

"Y es en tu honor, así que ven, déjame presentarte" Artie le pidió al d.j. que detuviera la música un momento y cuando tenía la atención de todos, se puso en el medio del salón junto con Mercedes.

"Ella es Mercedes Jones, próxima ganadora de Grammys, discos de oro y todos los premios posibles en la industria de la música, mi nuevo gran orgullo, esta fiesta es por ella, asi que a divertirnos"

Todos aplaudieron a Mercedes y la música empezó de nuevo, poco a poco las personas se fueron acercando a ella para saludarla, Artie la presentaba orgulloso, Mercedes podía reconocer muchas caras famosas.

Quinn y Brittany se quedaron atrás platicando con Mike, mientras alguien se acercaba a platicar con el, ellas aprovechaban para escanear la habitación.

"Dios mío Britt, creo que ahí está Blaine Anderson"

"Oh Dios mío, no puedo creerlo, ¿crees que toda la banda esté aquí? Por cierto, creo que hoy vi a Santana López"

Conociendo a Brittany, Quinn estaba segura que lo más probable es que Brittany hubiera confundido a cualquier otra chica con Santana López, la vocalista de Dead Cheerleader, la banda más famosa del momento, así que ignoró su comentario.

"Yo espero que Puck esté aquí, ¿te imaginas?"

De pronto se escuchó mucho ruido en la habitación, parecía que alguien muy esperado había llegado a la fiesta, Quinn y Brittany voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

"Dios mío Britt ¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo?"

"Puck"


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn pensaba que si tenía alcohol en su organismo, sería más fácil acercarse a Puck, no es que fuera una chica tímida, o que no tuviera buen tema de conversación, pero hay que admitir que el hecho que Puck sea una estrella mundial, pone nervioso a cualquiera.

"¿Estas lista? Ya llegaron los otros miembros de la banda, te aseguro que aunque al principio parezcan unos idiotas, son geniales".

Quinn se sirvió otro trago antes de responder.

"Ugh Mike, nunca quise ser el tipo de chica que no sabe cómo actuar cuando conoce a alguien famoso. Creo que dos horas en este ambiente bastaron para cambiarme".

Mike puso su brazo alrededor de Quinn y le sonrió.

"No te preocupes, a mí me pasó lo mismo cuando empecé a trabajar en esto. Te acostumbrarás pronto y además, te darás cuenta que sólo son personas, con más dinero, mucho más dinero. Ven, vamos a saludarlos".

Artie y Brittany estaban en la terraza, sentados al borde de la alberca, viendo a los demás hacer estupideces típicas de borrachera.

"Así que, tu, Mercedes y Quinn se fueron de Lima sin dinero, cantaban en karaokes de paso, lavaron autos, cuidaron niños, pasearon perros, hasta que Quinn fue aceptada en la universidad y sus papás volvieron a hablarle, tu conseguiste trabajo en un estudio de baile y subiste un vídeo de Mercedes cantando, el cual llegó hasta mis manos y ahora están aquí".

"En resumen, si"

"Pues suena divertido"

"¡Lo es! Y vivimos con Lord Tobbington"

"Tengo miedo de preguntar…"

"Nuestro gato. Sigue siendo de Mercedes, aunque se haya mudado".

"Y supongo que tu escogiste el nombre"

"Si no, se llamaría tots o fluffy. No me gusta"

"Lord Tubbington es perfecto".

"Me encanta tu casa"

"Gracias. Puedes venir cuando quieras"

Brittany se sentía realmente cómoda platicando con Artie, a pesar de que Artie estaba coqueteando con ella, nunca lo hizo de una manera agresiva, de hecho era muy sutil, incluso agradable, lo que la tomó por sorpresa, ella creía que por el medio en el que Artie vivía y el poder que tenía en el mismo, Artie estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería, en el momento en que quería sin necesidad de ser un caballero. Incluso comenzaba a verlo de otra manera, lo veía más atractivo, no es que no lo fuera, pero la primera impresión de él no fue memorable para ella.

"¿Sabes Brittany? Me agradas muchísimo, eres divertida y es muy fácil platicar contigo. No eres el tipo de persona con las que estoy acostumbrado a estar".

"¿Y eso es malo?"

"¡No! al contrario, la verdad es que este medio está lleno de mucha gente vacía y banal, y tú eres totalmente lo contrario. La mayoría de las chicas que conozco son hermosas pero arrogantes o interesadas. Tú, además de hermosa, eres sencilla y tierna".

"Gracias Artie".

De pronto Brittany se puso triste.

"¿Qué pasa, te molestó algo que dije?"

"No, para nada. Es solo que me da tristeza que no conozcas gente agradable, ¿no tienes amigos? Y ¿eso quiere decir que Mercedes tampoco los tendrá?"

"No Brittany, discúlpame, no me expresé bien, claro que los tendrá y por supuesto que también hay gente valiosa, ¡como Mike o Tina!, es sólo que la mayoría de las personas no lo son. Pero además no tienes que preocuparte por Mercedes, ella tiene a las dos mejores amigas del mundo". Esto último se lo dijo y toco la punta de su nariz con su dedo. Brittany sonrió.

"Y yo, además de Tina y Mike, tengo otra excelente amiga, en la que confío al 100%, es como mi hermana y sé que haríamos lo que fuera el uno por el otro… y… espero tenerte a ti también"

Se quedaron viendo por un momento, y cuando Artie estaba a punto de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, los interrumpió alguien aventándose a la alberca y salpicándolos.

"¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?" Artie se quitó el saco rápidamente para secar a Brittany.

"Tranquilo Artie, estoy bien, es solo agua".

Los dos se vieron empapados y comenzaron a reír divertidos.

Puck estaba jugando billar con Sam cuando Mike y Quinn se acercaron, Puck saludo efusivamente a Mike.

"¡Mi asiático favorito!, ¿Cómo estas bro? No te veía desde la tocada en Chicago"

"Estaba de gira, pero estoy dispuesto a compensar el tiempo perdido, ¿tequila?"

"Sabes que es mi debilidad…" Puck vio a Quinn detrás de Mike y lo hizo a un lado para quedar frente a ella. "Además de las mujeres hermosas. Hola soy Puck, seguramente ya lo sabías, soy el guitarrista de la mejor banda del mundo" le ofreció su mano

Quinn no pudo ocultar la decepción en su rostro.

"Ugh" se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Puck se quedó estupefacto y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se borró inmediatamente. Mike y Sam comenzaron a reírse de manera histérica. Puck arrojó el taco de billar y fue tras ella. Ninguna chica le había hecho eso antes, todas las mujeres estaban a sus pies, todas morían por estar una noche con él, ¿Quién se creía ella para despreciarlo? ¡Había andado con súper modelos!

"¡Disculpa!"

Quinn siguió caminando hasta que Puck la tomo de la mano, y no tuvo más opción que detenerse.

"¿Acaso sabes quién soy?

"Mmm Puck, el guitarrista de la banda más famosa del mundo, me lo acabas de decir hace un minuto, ¿tienes alzheimer?"

Puck estaba totalmente desconcertado, no sabía porque esta chica se estaba comportando así y aún peor, estaba rechazándolo, desde que era famoso ninguna chica lo había rechazado y a decir verdad, esto solo hacía que se sintiera más intrigado por ella. Esa línea funcionaba con todas las mujeres, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía que decirla, todo el mundo sabía quién era.

"¿No vas a decirme nada? De acuerdo me voy entonces."

"Espera, espera. Sabes eres muy arrogante y tienes muchas agallas para medir medio metro"

"Y tu estas demasiado vacío para medir dos"

"¿Vacío? ¿Me llamaste vacío?"

"Oh perdona, no creo que: "Soy el guitarrista de la supuesta mejor banda del mundo y por eso asumo que ya me conoces y no necesito tener una conversación interesante contigo porque creo que con haberte dicho eso es suficiente para que estés a mis pies" sea lo que una persona interesante diría, lo cual es decepcionante, porque, en efecto, se a lo que te dedicas, pero creí que en verdad eras interesante y no simplemente un producto de mercadotecnia. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a buscar personas interesantes para sostener una plática productiva".

Puck intentó hablar pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Mientras Quinn desapareció entre la multitud, lo único que pudo hacer fue pasar la mano por su mohawk. _¿Esto pasó realmente? Esa mujer va a ser mi perdición. _

La fiesta parecía no tener fin, la gente parecía no cansarse, Mercedes estaba pasando la noche de su vida, rodeada de celebridades, posibles colaboradores, sus dos mejores amigas; esta erala vida que siempre había soñado y estaba dispuesta a sacarle el máximo provecho. Brittany bailaba con Artie, mientras Quinn bailaba con Mike.

"¡Artie, esta es la mejor fiesta a la que he ido en toda mi vida!"

"Acostúmbrate Brittany, a partir de ahora todas serán así"

"Bailas muy bien"

"Eso es un verdadero halago viniendo de …" Se aseguró de que Mike no pudiera oírlo "La mejor bailarina del mundo"

"¿Crees que algún día pueda bailar en el super bowl con Beyonce?"

"Beyonce te lo pediría de rodillas"

"Debería, soy la mejor bailando Single Ladies"

"Brittany… en verdad eres increíble.."

"Gracias Artie, tú también"

"¿Te gustaría ir a cenar mañana?"

"Me encantaría"

"Quinn, Puck no deja de mirarte"

Quinn volteo hacia donde Mike le señalo discretamente y vio a Puck recargado sobre la barra observándola, ignorando por completo a la chica que estaba a su lado hablándole y abrazándolo

"Tal vez se esté preguntando si soy un alien, creo que ninguna mujer le había dicho no antes".

"Disculpa la decepción, tal vez estoy tan acostumbrado a su forma de ser que no me había dado cuenta que a veces se comporta como un idiota, pero deberías darle una segunda oportunidad, es un buen tipo… en el fondo"

Brittany bailaba abrazada de Artie mientras y observaba la interacción de Quinn y Puck

"Creo que Quinn no está emocionada por conocer Puck"

Artie volteo a verlos

"¿Por qué, que paso?"

"No me conto bien, solo me dijo que no era lo que esperaba"

"No sé qué pudo haber hecho mal Puck, no es precisamente un fracasado con las mujeres"

"Supongo que tiene una chica diferente cada noche"

"Si, prácticamente, pero yo creo que no tanto como Santana"

Brittany sintió que se sonrojaba con la pura mención del nombre de Santana.

¿Santana?

"Si, se rumora que el día que cantaron en el desfile de Victoria's secret tuvo una orgía con todas las modelos".

"¿En serio?"

Algo en la entrada llamó la atención de Artie.

"Hablando del diablo"

Brittany volteó rápidamente y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Santana estaba en el mismo lugar que ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gracias por sus reviews! Se que tal vez la historia va un poco lenta, pero a partir del próximo capítulo la historia continuara de una manera más fluida :)**

**MarisaParedes: Cierto, la historia es complicada :s no sé porque la hice así, me gusta leer fics en los que Santana y Brittany son felices y tienen una relación estable desde los primeros capitulos, solo que se me metió la idea a la cabeza de complicar las cosas por la gran amistad que tiene con Artie, y explotar uh poco ese tema. Pero no se preocupen, Brittana es end game! Gracias por escribir**

"Ven, te voy a presentar" Artie la tomó de la mano.

"Espera, ¿te importa si voy al baño primero? … demasiada cerveza"

"Claro, te espero"

"Gracias"

Brittany se fue en busca del baño, lo que realmente quería era controlar sus nervios y mirarse en el espejo para ver si estaba presentable.

Santana estaba en la entrada hablando con Sam, quien se veía molesto. Santana tenía una botella de una mano y en la otra… a Lindsay Lohan. Artie se acercó a ella con los brazos extendidos para abrazarla.

"San, creí que no vendrías… Lindsay… que gusto verte" Dijo Artie, notablemente incómodo.

"Bee ¿Cómo iba a perderme tu fiesta?" La voz de Santana sonaba rara, arrastraba un poco las palabras.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Le preguntó Artie a Lindsay

"No sé, nos metimos algo nuevo, tal vez le hizo demasiado efecto"

"Esta hasta el huevo" Dijo Sam con enojo

"Aww ¿El pequeño Samy está enojado?" Dijo Lindsay tratando de tocarle el rostro, pero Sam le quito la mano.

"Ven San, recuéstate un rato" Artie trato de llevarla a otro lugar, pero Santana lo apartó.

"Artie, esto es una fiesta, no voy a irme a dormir, ¿En dónde está el alcohol maldita sea?"

Santana intento caminar hacia el bar, pero perdió un poco el equilibrio, por lo que se tambaleó un poco y tuvo q sostenerse de la pared.

"Ugh creo que debo ir al baño primero. No empiecen los shots sin mí"

Mientras Santana se perdía entre la gente, Sam volteó a ver a Lindsay con fastidio.

"¿Que le diste? "

"Ay, déjanos en paz, Santana es una niña grande y sabe cuidarse sola. Es su segunda botella, se la ha bebido toda ella sola, seguramente se cruzó, nada que no le haya pasado antes" Le contestó Lindsay y con el mismo fastidio se alejó de ellos.

"No sé porque sigue saliendo con esa basura blanca"

"Sabes que no es nada serio, seguramente quería "ese tipo de diversión" esta noche. Te aseguro que no volverá a verla en un buen rato"

"Ya sé, ya sé que para ella nada es serio, pero ¿Lindsay Lohan?"

"Tranquilo amigo, vamos a beber algo".

Brittany estaba en el baño mirándose en el espejo cuando escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

"Está ocupado"

¡Toc Toc Toc!

"Dios... ¡Ya voy!

¡Toc Toc! Los golpes continuaron.

Se dirigió apresurada a la puerta y la abrió molesta por la interrupción, pero al hacerlo alguien cayó sobre ella, provocando que cayeran fuertemente en el suelo.

"¡Ouch!"

"¡Puta madre!"

Santana trató de levantarse y quedó sentada sobre Brittany, una pierna a cada lado. Tenía la mano en la cabeza y estaba sobándose. Brittany aún tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió dispuesta a empujar a la persona que estaba sobre ella, su expresión de enojo cambió por una de total sorpresa. Una vez que la visión de Santana se aclaró, se encontró con una intensa mirada azul viéndola fijamente.

_Esos ojos._

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Santana fue la primera en incorporarse y se levantó con dificultad.

"Lo siento yo… en verdad necesitaba entrar"

Brittany también se levantó arreglándose la ropa.

"No te preocupes, cuando hay que ir, hay que ir"

_¡Carajo! ¿En verdad dije eso?_

"¿Estás bien? Te pegaste muy fuerte en la frente."

"Si… no es nada, solo un pequeño golpe" Un mechón de cabello estaba sobre la frente de Santana, cubriendo el lugar en donde antes estaba su mano.

"Déjame ver" Brittany se acercó a ella y puso el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja se Santana. Sus rostros estaban verdaderamente cerca y amabas pudieron contemplar la verdadera belleza de la otra. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Santana habría golpeado a cualquier desconocido que se acercará tanto y más, que se atreviera a tocarla, pero esta vez estaba cautivada por la belleza de la chica que tenía enfrente y la delicadeza de su tacto.

_Huele tan bien, y yo seguramente huelo a alcohol y… a Lindsay Lohan_

"¡Santana!

_Y la invoqué_

Lindsay entró al baño, lo que provocó que Brittany se apartara rápidamente.

"Aquí estas, pensé que estabas en la cama… esperándome" Dijo Lindsay seductoramente. En ese momento notó la presencia de Brittany, quien estaba ahí parada totalmente incómoda.

"Hola"

"Hola" la contestación de Brittany fue apenas más alta que un susurro.

"Mmm San, ¿acaso quieres que hagamos un trío?"

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Brittany se abrieron de par en par y solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

"Eh...yo… tengo que irme, seguramente me están esperando. ¡Adiós!"

"Bueno tal vez la próxima vez" Lindsay guiñó el ojo.

"¡Hey! Gracias... por revisar mi cabeza". Dijo Santana antes de que Brittany saliera huyendo.

"Por nada, cuídate" Dijo Brittany con una sonrisa. En ese momento Lindsay se lanzó sobre Santana besándola apasionadamente, Brittany tomó esto como su señal de partida y salió rápidamente del baño, sin embargo se detuvo al final del pasillo, justo antes de bajar las escaleras y pudo observar como Lindsay y Santana se metían a una habitación. Brittany suspiró y se recargo sobre la pared. En ese momento sonó su celular.

"¿Que pasa Q?"

"Britt, creo que es hora de irnos, para serte sincera estoy muerta y creo que si Cedes sigue bebiendo arruinará su debut en la élite musical"

"De acuerdo, bajo enseguida"

AL SIG. DÍA

Artie estaba tomando el sol junto a la piscina cuando escuchó que Santana y Lindsay se despedían. Después de un momento Santana salió y se acostó en el camastro junto a él.

"¿Fue una buena noche?"

"No me quejo"

"Me sorprende que puedas caminar, escuche aproximadamente dos horas de: "¡Ahí Santana, sigue sigue, así! Antes de poder dormirme. Eres un semental López. Voy a quemar esas sábanas, por cierto"

Santana tomó un trago e la bebida de Artie y después encendió un cigarro.

"Bitch please, seguramente vas a venderlas, ganarías una fortuna"

"Tal vez si fueran Santana López vs Mila Kunis, pero ¿Lindsay Lohan?"

"Es divertida."

"¿Qué te paso en la frente, una herida de guerra?"

"Me caí en tu estúpido baño, por cierto ayer había una chica…"

En ese momento escucharon la voz de Puck y varias chicas despidiéndose. Poco después Puck se les unió en la piscina.

"Artie, excelente fiesta como siempre" dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se ponía lentes de sol y encendía un cigarro.

"Ugh, ¿acaso voy a tener que quemar todas las sabanas de la casa?"

"No seas amargado, ¿acaso no tuviste suerte con… Molly, Tiffany?"

"Brittany. Y no Puckerman, estoy siendo un caballero"

"¿Artie Abrahams un caballero? Puedo suponer que te interesa"

"Amigos, es la futura señora Abrahams"

"Woooo, esto es grande, Chayito, tráenos bebidas por favor!" Le dijo Santana a la empleada de Artie, quien en seguida fue al bar a pedirlas.

"¿Artie estás hablando en serio?"

"Por supuesto San, no puedo esperar a que la conozcas, ayer estabas completamente perdida"

"Bueno, me encantaría, pero la futura señora Abrahams tendrá que esperar a tener el honor de conocerme, mañana nos vamos de gira 4 meses"

DEPARTEMENTO DE BRITTANY Y QUINN

"Britt, ya sabes que vas a ponerte para tu gran cita?

"No, ¿me ayudas?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Estas emocionada?"

"Si, eso creo. Artie es un gran chico. Es sólo que.."

"¿Qué B?"

Agh, en que estoy pensando, seguramente Santana López ni siquiera se acuerda de que existo, y si lo hacer, para ella solo soy una chica con la que tropezó en el baño, una don nadie. Además no soy el tipo de chica que hace tríos, seguramente soy lo más aburrido del mundo para ella, y la verdad creo que no me agrada su manera de beber…

"Tierra llamando a Britt"

Quinn tronó los dedos frente a su rostro, lo que hizo que Brittany le pusiera atención

"¿A dónde te fuiste Britt?"

"Lo siento, es sólo que, no sé si Artie me encuentre lo suficientemente divertida o interesante, tengo miedo de no saber qué hacer en nuestra cita, seguramente me llevara a un lugar completamente elegante y sabes que me confunden los cubiertos normales, imagínate en esos lugares donde te ponen más, no quiero verme estúpida"

"Britt, no te preocupes por eso, en primera no eres estúpida y en segunda estoy segura que a Artie le agradas tal como eres, si no, no te hubiera invitado a salir, cierto? Tu disfruta tu cita al máximo y sólo se tu misma, de acuerdo? Estoy segura que eres algo refrescante en su vida, por eso le gustas".

"Gracias Quinn, siempre me haces sentir mejor. Y, ¿Cómo te fue con Puck?"

"Es un verdadero idiota, es aún más atractivo en persona, no lo voy a negar, pero su actitud, ugh, está inmerso en el mismo, está acostumbrado a que lo adulen y esta…"

El teléfono de Quinn sonó en ese momento.

"Diga?"

"¿Quinn? Soy Puck"

Quinn volteo a ver a Brittany con la boca abierta.

"Llamándome"

La cita con Artie salió sorprendentemente bien, el le llevó flores y la llevo a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, pero en ningún momento Brittany se sintió incomoda, cuando comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa por algo, Artie era lo suficientemente atento para explicarle todo y hacerla sentir cómoda. Artie era un hombre "de mundo" con anécdotas sumamente interesantes y en ocasiones contaba cosas indiscretas de los famosos con los que había trabajado, lo que hacía reír a Brittany, Artie la sorprendió con boletos para un espectáculo de baile y finalizaron la velada con un paseo por el parque. Al llevarla a casa se despidieron con un tierno beso, el cual Brittany sinceramente disfruto. Si bien Artie le inspiraba más ternura que pasión, Brittany se sentía atraída por sus maravillosa personalidad, su sencillez y sus chistes, era acertado decir que Artie era realmente encantador, por lo que Brittany no dudaba que más adelante podía llegar a sentirse totalmente atraída por él, y dejar se soñar con cierta latina quien seguramente se encontraba por ahí drogándose y haciendo tríos con actrices de dudosa reputación.

Los meses pasaron y la banda continuaba su gira, con llenos totales y un éxito rotundo, nunca faltaban artículos y paparazzis sobre ellos, la mayoría por supuesto involucrando mujeres y alcohol, cada vez que Brittany leía una artículo sobre Santana saliendo totalmente ebria de una antro, no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste por ella, ¿acaso todo en la vida para ella era alcohol y mujeres? Hacía ya tres meses que tenía una relación con Artie, tardó un mes en darle el sí, porque debía estar completamente convencida de querer ser su novia, poco a poco Artie se ganó un espacio en su corazón y Brittany estaba feliz y a gusto con su relación. Artie le había ayudado a conseguir muchas audiciones, el insistía en que si ella quería, el puesto era suyo sin audicionar, pero Brittany jamás aceptaba, si bien la ayuda de Artie ya era bastante, ella quería ser reconocida por su talento, así que iba a todas las audiciones y hacía su mejor esfuerzo, Artie tuvo que aceptar esto, no es que dudara de su novia, pero él estaba acostumbrado a usar sus influencias para conseguir las cosas de manera fácil. Sin embargo, respetaba la decisión de Brittany y se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Hasta ahora ya había aparecido en 5 videos musicales y un show en vivo, poco a poco se estaba abriendo paso en la industria.

La gira de dead cheerleader estaba por concluir, un concierto más y regresarían a casa.

"San" Blaine movía su mano frente al rostro de Santana.

"¿Qué?" Contesto con fastidio

"Estábamos hablando de la fiesta en casa de Artie y de pronto te fuiste"

La razón por la que Santana estaba en Lopezlandia era la misma desde hace 4 meses, a menudo se sorprendía pensando en esa chica a la que arrolló en el baño de Artie, algo en esos ojos tan azules la tenía totalmente cautivada, la manera en que se preocupó por el golpe en su cabeza, su dulce voz..

"¡Santana! Ugh comienzas a fastidiarme"

"Perdón cabeza de micrófono, que decías?"

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro con fastidio.

"Que Artie nos recibirá con una fiesta en su casa en cuanto regresemos. NO vayas a llevar a Lohan de nuevo por favor"

"Ya les dije que ya la mande al diablo. Quiero carne fresca"

"Eres todo un macho"

"OK CHICOS, ES HORA, ULTIMO CONCIERTO Y NOS VAMOS A CASA" Will apresuro a Blaine y Santana para que tomaran sus lugares.

"Te ves increíble San"

"Gracias trouty, tus labios se ven enormes y rosados" dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

DOS DIAS DESPUES, LOS ANGELES

La fiesta en casa de Artie ya había comenzado, Joe el dj estaba tocando y había alcohol por todas partes. Mercedes bailaba con Mike mientras Artie hacía sus labores de anfitrión, Brittany estaba con Quinn jugando beer pong con Sebastian, el asistente de Tina y esta, platicaba con la diva, Rachel Berry. Poco tiempo después llegó la banda, Finn se dirigió inmediatamente a saludar a su novia Rachel, mientras los demás saludaban y eran felicitados por su éxito en la gira. Artie se acercó a ellos y después de felicitarlos y servirles tragos, tomo a Santana de la mano.

"Ven, voy a presentarte a la Sra. Abrahams"

"No estoy ebria como para fingir que me cae bien"

"Amo cuando te pones celosa, pero, te prometo que te va a encantar"

Artie la llevo afuera, Brittany y Quinn estaban de espaldas. Artie se acercó a ellas, tomo a Brittany por la cintura y le dijo algo al oído. En ese momento Brittany volteó y Santana no lo podía creer.

"San, ella es Brittany, mi novia"


End file.
